1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear structure of a vehicle and more particularly to a vehicle rear structure in which a reflector is attached to a bumper of the rear portion of vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicle rear structure including a reflector on a bumper at a rear portion of a vehicle has been known (for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. 3-84250). According to this technique, the reflector is attached to the rear bumper provided at a lower position than a tale lamp.
However, the vehicle rear structure of the JP-U No. 3-84250 requires material and configuration which prevent easy deformation of the reflector mounted on the rear bumper so as to make it difficult for its light distribution capacity to lower, when the rear portion of vehicle makes a slight collision with other vehicle.